Izuku x Uraraka: A Birthday To Remember
by heroes1202
Summary: It's a cold Christmas Eve as Izuku finds Uraraka sulking to herself that she'll be away from her family for her upcoming birthday. So in order to raise her spirits, Izuku offers to treat her to a fun excursion out in town. But will he be able to keep himself together before the day is through?
1. Part 1: The Prologue

**_Izuku x Uraraka: A Birthday To Remember_**

 ** _\- Part 01: The Prologue -_**

Our story begins on one crisp winter day in Shizuoka, Japan as we come across Izuku Midoriya out and about in the city streets on his own. He kept his hands tucked in his coat pockets while he walked non-chalantly strolled down the street. Looking around, he saw the liveliness and excitement in everyone's eyes, knowing that Christmas was fastly approaching. He lightly sighed to himself.

"I wonder how mom has been. It's been a while since we were transferred to the dormitory. But I can't help but worry about her still. I hope she's been doing okay with me living at U.A. now." he thought. Just then, he came to a dead halt as he looked up ahead, seeing his classmate, Ochako Uraraka, looking in the windows of a nearby bakery. When he veered his eyes to see what she was fixated on, he spotted a lone birthday cake sitting all by itself.

"I had a feeling I'd feel this way…." Uraraka muttered, catching Izuku's attention. As Uraraka remained looking on at the cake in the window, Izuku began to approach.

"H-Hi there Uraraka." he called out. His voice snapped Uraraka out of her daydream, quickly turning to Izuku before waving back.

"Oh. Hi there Deku. I didn't see you there." she said. Izuku glanced at the cake in the window.

"Were you looking to buy something from the bakery?" he asked. Realizing he watched her, Uraraka shook her head.

"N-No. Not really. I was just thinking about something that's TOTALLY not a big deal. But….that cake DOES look good, doesn't it?" she asked. Izuku nodded before something suddenly hit him.

"Oh. That's right. Now I remember. Your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it Uraraka?" he asked. Ochako lightly gasped before her eyes lightly shifted away.

"Yeah. I-It is. Heh. Guess I forgot I told you when my birthday was." she said. Izuku turned back to the cake again.

"If I can take a guess….were you….thinking about your parents?" Izuku asked. Her face started to turn red as she looked away.

"It's no biggie. But…I was just thinking how this will be the first birthday I'll be spending without my mom and dad. I mean, we DID just transfer to our dormitory at school and junk." she said. Izuku looked on at her quietly, seeing a small tear in her eye.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I….didn't mean to say something to upset you." he said. Ochako gasped before she rubbed her eye, finding her tear before wiping it away. She then turned to Izuku with a bright and peppy look on her face.

"W-What do you mean?! I'm not "upset"! Silly Deku! I JUST said it was no biggie, didn't I?" she teased, jokingly punching Izuku in the arm. But Izuku saw through her charade as she quickly turned away.

"A-Anyway, I've got some errands to run. I'll…see you back at school, okay Deku?" she asked. Izuku remained befuddled, unsure of what to say to her next. But when he took notice of Uraraka about to leave, he suddenly grabbed hold of her hand, surprising her greatly. She looked back before her eyes met with Izuku's.

"S-Something wrong Deku?" she asked nervously. Izuku let out a nervous gulp.

"I-If you don't mind, I'd….I'd like to ask if….you might wanna…I don't know….hang out for a while longer? You could say it's m-m-my treat?" he asked. Uraraka gasped.

"W-Whoa. Hold on. Deku? Are….Are you asking me out?" she asked. Izuku suddenly shot upright from embarassment before he swiftly let go of her hand, flailing his all about.

"W-What?! No! Of course not! I….I was just thinking us hanging out for a while might be fun and all! C-Consider this an "early birthday gift" at MOST!" he exclaimed, hiding his face afterwards. Uraraka remained dead silent before she started to blush, shedding a few tears before wiping them away again.

"S-Sure. I mean….hey. You said you'd "treat" me, the birthday girl. Heh heh. So….I think I WILL take you up on that." she replied, chuckling at the end. Izuku gasped before he slowly looked back at her.

"O-Oh. All right then." he muttered, flabergasted by her response. In no time at all, Izuku and Uraraka were soon side by side, walking together amidst the gentle snow flurry from above. But while they calmly strolled, their minds were anything but calm.

"S-She actually said YES!" Izuku thought.

"I-I can't believe I agreed to g-g-g-go out w-w-with DEKU!" Uraraka thought. Suddenly, Uraraka glanced towards Izuku before slowly reaching out, wrapping her arm around his. Izuku began to quiver as he lightly glanced towards her. Realizing what she did, Uraraka looked to Izuku.

"S-Since you're treating me, I…I hope you don't mind if I act a little "spoiled", do you?" she asked. Izuku shook his head.

"N-No. Not at all." he squeaked. As Izuku quickly looked away to hide his embarrassment, Uraraka continued looking on at him before she chuckled quietly.

"S-Sorry Deku. But….just this once, okay?" she thought, looking down at her hand gently holding onto his arm. They continued on, their faces red with embarrassment as they walked down the snowy covered sidewalk together.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	2. Part 2: The Date

**_Izuku x Uraraka: A Birthday To Remember_**

 ** _\- Part 02: The Day -_**

Joined arm in arm, Izuku and Ochako's "not exactly a date" begun. As they walked with embarrassed faces, others nearby would happen to watch and sometimes laugh softly, believing they were a new couple who were just starting out holding hands. Izuku took a deep breath before turning towards Ochako.

"So, Uraraka, w-where would you like to go first?" he asked. She glanced towards Izuku before they stopped for a moment.

"Well, looking at the sweets back at the bakery got me a little hungry. You…maybe want to hit up a dessert buffet or something?" she asked. Izuku's worries slowly faded as he nodded.

"O-Okay with me. That sounds like fun." he said. Ochako chuckled before her grip on Izuku's arm tightened. They then continued off again as Izuku partially sighed.

"Phew. For a minute, I thought she'd want to do something totally crazy." he thought. As they continued their walk, the two were noticed by someone else who crossed paths behind them. It was Toshinori Yagi, formerly known as All Might.

"Is that….Midoriya? And he's with Uraraka from school? Well, who knew the kid grew some balls for once and asked her out. Hmmm. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I saw how my successor handles himself today." he smirked, stroking his chin.

* * *

We later join Izuku and Uraraka as they are seated at a table together at the buffet after selecting their choices. On Ochako's plate was a selection of all sorts of sweets like mini pieces of fudge and cakes. And on Izuku's plate was a simple slice of vanilla cake. Uraraka picked up one of the fudge pieces before taking a bite, her face lighting up afterwards.

"Hmmmm! This is SO good!" she squealed with joy. Izuku looked on before chuckling softly.

"I didn't know you had such a sweet tooth Uraraka." he teased. Ochako glanced at him before she puffed her cheeks and turned away.

"So what? You said I could spoil myself today, REMEMBER?" she coyly replied. Izuku only started to snicker more while she glanced back with a smirky smile. Soon, Ochako joined in the laughter as well. At the table nearby, we see a disguised Toshinori in a coat and fedora hat watching the two of them.

"Hmmm. So far, so good. Not a bad first choice Midoriya." Toshinori thought. At their table, Uraraka suddenly picked up one of the fudge bits with her fork before pointing it towards Izuku. He quickly took notice before he pointed at himself, food still in his mouth.

"Here Deku. Try some of this fudge. I know you didn't really get a lot. But…I'd feel bad if you didn't get to spoil yourself too. So…..whaddya say?" she asked. Suddenly, Izuku froze up before taking a big gulp, his red face once again returning. His eyes remained fixated on the fudge floating before him.

"W-Wait! Is…Is she asking me to do what I THINK she wants?!" Izuku thought, picturing Uraraka in his mind.

 _"_ _Come on now Deku. Say "Aaahh"…"_

As Izuku remained frozen, Toshinori looked on closely at his next action. Almost a second later, Izuku quickly swallowed his pride before he slowly leaned in as Uraraka stuck the fudge in his mouth. As he started to chew, a smile came to his face.

"Y-You're right. This IS good. I should've grabbed some earlier." he replied, making Ochako smile.

"That's the spirit!" she laughed. As Izuku stood up to get some for himself, Toshinori smiled before turning away.

"That a boy Midoriya." he thought.

* * *

After having their fill at the buffet, Ochako and Izuku were out again. This time, they went by the local mall to do some simple clothes shopping together. They stopped into Ochako's favorite clothing store as she was browsing around the winter jackets with a smile on her face. Meanwhile, Izuku merely floated around the All Might inspired pieces. Ochako looked over her shoulder at Izuku browsing before getting an idea to herself. While Izuku was away, she went over towards the clothes he was looking at and hurried off with one of the items to the checkout counter. We rejoin them as they had just left the store with Izuku carrying Uraraka's bag.

"You sure its not too much trouble Deku? I can carry my own bag." she asked. Izuku shook his head.

"No. I don't mind. Besides, its your birthday as far as I'm concerned. I'd be happy to do anything to ensure your enjoyment." he said, smiling at the end. Ochako suddenly her heartbeat begin to speed up and her face turn red as she looked on at his smile.

"Deku…." she muttered. Just then, she noticed something nearby which brought a smile to her face. She then tugged on Izuku's jacket sleeve and pointed behind them.

"Hey, Deku. You maybe want to hit up the holiday festival together? I totally forgot it was today." she asked, pointing to a sign hanging nearby. Izuku glanced at it and nodded.

"Sure! I LOVE festivals!" he exclaimed. Uraraka giggled before she took hold of Izuku's hand again and the two were off. As they went, Toshinori had kept close watch from a nearby beam, still tailing them since the buffet restaurant.

"The holiday festival….man. I haven't been at one of those myself in a long time." he sighed.

* * *

Upon arriving at the holiday festival, both Izuku and Uraraka's eyes were alit with excitement as they looked all around the grounds. Ochako quickly grabbed Izuku's hand.

"C'mon Deku! Let's go!" she cried.

"Y-Yeah! Coming." Izuku replied, not a hint of embarrassment in his voice anymore. Together, the two went on the ferris wheel first. While there wasn't a lot of space because of other children, Uraraka was able to talk Izuku into riding on a horse together with her. He rode behind her as Uraraka hung onto the pole, chuckling to herself as they went around. A smile came to Izuku's face.

"She's really enjoying herself." he thought. Soon after, the pair stopped at a nearby petting zoo, feeding a group of deer with hands full of feeding corn. But to Izuku's surprise, a lot of the animals seemed interested in him as they gathered around him, almost encircling him. Ochako looked on before giggling to herself. Following this, their next destination was ducking inside a photo booth together and having their pictures taken.

* * *

It was soon getting to be evening as we later come upon Izuku and Ochako seated together alongside a riverbed within the city, side by side on a bench. The goods they collected from their travels laid by their feet as Ochako let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow Deku. I don't think I EVER had a birthday more fun than what we went through today." she said, chuckling afterwards. Izuku smiled.

"I'm glad I was able to lift your spirits Uraraka. For a minute, I thought you would've stayed gloomy, even through the holidays." he said. Ochako nodded before sighing lightly to herself.

"Yeah. At first, I was worried that being away from my parents meant I wouldn't be able to have a birthday like we used to have every year before I went to U.A. All I could think about…was how much I wanted to see them, even if it could be my only birthday wish for the year." she said, glancing down at her shoes. A look of worry grew on Izuku's face.

"But you, Deku…..you made all that worry disappear. I know, if they were here now, my parents would want me to enjoy my birthday even if they couldn't be there. They'd probably want me to spend it with the good friends I made at school. Thanks to you reaching out, I have no reason to be sad anymore." she replied. Izuku lightly gasped.

"O-Okay then. How great would you say this day has been then?" he asked. Ochako blushed before she gently leaned against him, causing him to jump slightly. She then slowly closed her eyes while her face began to blush.

"Priceless…" she whispered. Her voice was so low that Izuku did not hear her. In the background, Toshinori was once again observing. But seeing as nothing seemed to worry him, he smirked to himself before walking away.

"You did good, kid. You did good." he muttered while walking away. Realizing he did not hear her, Ochako looked back towards Izuku.

"Oh yeah. Before I forget….here. I know it was MY birthday we were celebrating today…but I wanted to give you something to say "Thanks"." she said, reaching into one of the bags before taking out a wrapped package and handing it to him. Izuku looked on befuddled.

"W-What's this?" he asked. Ochako giggled.

"Call it my "Christmas" gift to you." she said. Izuku smiled before he let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks Uraraka. I'll open it when we get back to school. For now, this is still your birthday." he said. Ochako quickly fell silent as she looked down and away from Izuku.

"Uhhh….what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" he asked. Ochako slowly looked back at him.

"Well….kinda. There is ONE more thing I would like to ask you to do for me….if I can be selfish one more time." she muttered, eyes averted from Izuku. She hinted at him to come closer as he leaned towards her, turning his head.

"What is it?" he asked. Suddenly, he felt something quickly peck his cheek, causing him to leap from shock and nearly fumble off the bench. He quickly rubbed his cheek, glancing at his palm afterwards before looking directly at her.

"D-D-Did you just….?!" Izuku stuttered. Ochako blushed heavily before a small smile came on her face.

 _Thank you Deku…..for making this a birthday I'll NEVER forget…._

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
